A Friendly Family Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is invited to Prince Jocu's castle, where he meets his brothers and demonstrate their tickle powers.


**My super awesome friend guestsurprise let me do the honors of making this story!**

 **This story is also a gift for my other super awesome friend, GoldGuardian2418!**

 **Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was dressed head to toe in protective clothing. He had on a hockey helmet, chest and stomach padding, and he tied His shoelaces extra tight.

Rachel had walked in and guffawed seeing Ben's unusual attire. "Ben?! What are you wearing?"

"It's protection." Ben adjusted his helmet. "Jocu's invited me to his castle for dinner."

"That doesn't answer my question." Rachel said.

"Yes, it does! Jocu's castle is a tickle mad house! I wouldn't last five minutes in there without being tickled out of my mind!"

Rachel shook her head. "Ben, you're being silly."

"I'm being serious! I'm it getting tickled tonight!" Ben a woman the portal to Jocu's world open. "There's my ride. Wish me luck."

"But more importantly, you should have fun." Rachel reminded him.

Ben walked through the portal. He was standing in the foyer of the castle. Ben shivered when he saw the walls, curtains, and carpet made of tickly looking feathers.

"Ben! Welcome!" Jocu greeted with open arms. He gave Ben a hug and laughed at the boy's outfit. "Is this what humans wear to dinner parties?"

"No, it's...I, just got back from a hockey game and didn't have time to change." Ben lied. He didn't want Jocu to know the gear was to protect him from tickling.

Despite his dislike of being tickled, Ben didn't want to offend Jocu.

"Well, dinner is ready! Let us retire to the dining room!"

Jocu led Ben to the dining room. It was lavish and exquisite. Well, for a tickle monster prince.

Instead of flowers, the long table was decorated with vases of fluffy feathers. The chairs had furry cushions and a large feather chandelier hung from the ceiling.

But Ben didn't notice as he was staring at the several brightly colored creatures sitting at the table.

"Ben, these are my brothers!" Jocu introduced. "Blithe, Jovi, Vivo, Jest, Jape, and of course you've met Amio!"

"Hi, Ben!" Amio greeted.

Ben gulped. "You have a lot of brothers..."

All of these monsters looked at Ben with eager glints in their eyes.

"Hello! You must be Ben Tennyson!" Prince Blithe said. He vigorously shook Ben's hand. "Welcome!"

"We have a scrumptious dinner ready just for you!" said Jest.

"Let's dig in!" Vivo chirped.

Black knights with large red feathers on their helmets came out with the food. Ben was presented with a wonderful smelling platter.

Ben removed his helmet and took a big bite. "Mmmm! This is great!" He began stuffing his face.

Jocu chuckled. "Thank you, Ben! If there's one thing we know; it's how to make a tummy happy!"

His brothers laughed.

Ben just kept eating.

"So, Ben, what's really with the outfit?" asked Jocu. "Don't wanna get tickled?"

Ben swallowed hard. "No! Not at all!" But he knew Jocu had seen right through him.

"It's okay, Ben. We understand." Blithe put a hand on his shoulder. "Tickling is a wonderful thing!"

"I don't think so." Ben let out a yawn.

"Getting sleepy, Ben?" asked Vivo.

Ben yawned again. "Just...a little..."

But Ben's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

The brothers smiled at their success.

"Good call on the sleeping powder, Brother." Blithe told Jocu.

Jocu picked up the sleeping boy. "Yes, this human fears tickles greatly." He smiled. "But we'll change his mind soon enough..."

* * *

Ben slurred a little as he came to. He gasped seeing the tickle princes...and his arms and legs tied up!

"What?! NO!" Ben was tied to a giant, fluffy bed. His limbs were stretched out far apart.

And worst of all, his protective gear was gone and he wore nothing but his shorts!

"Snug as a bug, aren't we, Ben?" Jocu purred, admiring Ben's scared expression.

"NO! Let me out of here!" Ben begged.

"But why? It's such a nice, cozy bed." Jocu crooned. "Feel how soft it is..." He rubbed the furry bedspread.

As Ben squirmed, he felt the luxurious fur of the bed brush against him. It felt so wonderfully fluffy, so blissfully soft, it made Ben want to take a nap.

But Ben would never admit it.

"Please don't tickle me, Jocu!"

"Oh, I won't tickle you..." Jocu's fangs poked out of his smile. "My brothers will."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! Our brother told us about your wonderful laughter! So he gave us the honor of tickling you with our tickle powers!" Jest explained.

"My laughter?! Tickle powers?! I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care! I WANT OUT OF HERE!"

Blithe giggled. "May I tickle him first, Jocu?"

"Of course."

Ben watched in awe as Blithe transformed into a feather duster! He put his soft plumes under Ben's nose and started tickling.

"A-A-A-ACHOOO!" Ben sneezed.

"My what a big sneeze you have!" Blithe teased. He then started dusting Ben's face. His forehead, under his chin, and even his ears.

Ben closed his mouth as tight as he could. But he couldn't help but grin.

"He's fighting it." Jocu said. "Jovi, care to make him crack? We need his laughter."

Jovi casually strolled up to Ben and eyed him carefully, then he turned his claws into feathers and gently scribbled them on Ben's stomach.

Ben's lips quivered and he started to sputter. He wasn't going to break, even though his stomach was suffering.

Jape shrunk to a small size and hopped onto Ben's stomach. He made himself smaller and jumped into Ben's belly button. Jape tickled the bottom and walls around him.

Now Ben was starting to crack, he clenched his teeth smiling, tears started to bud, snickers began to escape.

"I think we can make him laugh more than that." Vivo laid himself on Ben's chest. He purred deeply as he cuddled and rubbed his furry body against Ben's skin.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" Ben began to laugh and squirm around.

Vivo's cuddling was silly, but VERY tickly. The vibrations from the purring was maddening. And Vivo's fur was the softest, most ticklish fur Ben had ever felt.

"Awwww, does that tiiiiickle?" Vivo cooed, slithering and purring with playful, cuddly tickles. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ben gave up. The combined tickling of the brothers made him admit defeat.

"My! What a magnificent laugh!" Jest gushed.

"It's pure ticklish joy!" Jape fawned.

"Yes, it's one of the best ticklish laughter I've ever heard!" Jocu said.

Ben was too busy laughing to pay attention. The four brothers were tickle torturing his ears, chest, belly button, and stomach.

He was at their ticklish mercy.

"Let's make him laugh more!" Jest revealed his long tail and morphed it into a long feather. He stroked it along Ben's inner thighs. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

Amio and Blithe tag teamed and began tickling Ben's underarms.

It was too much. Ben exploded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! OH! OH, THAT TICKLES! NOHOHOHO! NO MORE TIHIHIHICKLES! PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mmm, but your laughter is wonderful!" Vivo cuddled against sides. "Why should we stop now?"

"BEHEEHEECAHAHAHAHAHAUSE I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHORE! PLHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! I BEG YOOOOOUUU!"

"Okay, let's give him a break, boys." Jocu said.

The brothers stopped and backed away, but Vivo was still cuddling against Ben.

"Vivo! That's enough!" Jocu laughed.

"But Jocu! He's so much fun to tickle!" Vivo pouted. He rubbed his face into Ben's stomach, making him screech with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VIHIHIHIHIVO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Ben couldn't take anymore of Vivo's purrs, cuddles and snuggles.

"Oh, Benny don't wike my tickles?" Vivo teased. "Are you tickwish on your tummy? Hmm? Tummy don't wike tickles?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOHOHOHOHON'T TEASE MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jocu chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Ben. Vivo is very affectionate, he's like a little kitten."

"PLEASE! G-G-GET HIM OFF! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben pleaded for his life through fits of laughter. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!"

"Will you stay for the night?" asked Jocu.

"YES! YES! I'LL DO IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, Vivo stopped and got off of Ben.

The ropes untied themselves, but Ben was still laying on the bed, panting heavily.

"You okay, Ben?" Vivo asked.

Ben gave a little nod. "Yeah...just...tickled out..."

"Well, I don't blame you. You have a superb laugh!" Blithe said.

"What...do you...mean?" Ben asked, still breathless.

"You see, Ben. Joy and happy laughter is what we love and strive for, and tickling brings that out the best of those." Jocu said. "Plus, I knew you would be scared meeting my brothers. So we had them tickle you to trust us better."

"And nothing builds trust better than a good tickling!" Vivo said, wagging his tail.

The brothers laughed, filled with joy.

Ben let out a small laugh, he couldn't stay mad at them. He knew they mean no harm. They just love to tickle.

Jocu saw Ben yawning. "Tired, pal? That tickling must have worn you out."

"Yeah..." Ben smiled as he stretched out, the soft bed against his skin. He sighed with content.

"So, you like my bed, huh?"

"Mmm...it's fantastic..." Ben said in a dreamily way. He closed his eyes, but tried to keep them open.

The bed threw it's wonderful covers over Ben and a fluffy pillow was placed under his head. Feeling such softness all around him made him sleepier than ever.

"Aw, his feet must be cold." Vivo curled himself on top of Ben's exposed feet.

But it didn't tickle, Ben's feet began to warm up.

The hero fell fast asleep.

Jocu and the rest of his brothers quietly left Ben and Vivo to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ben." Jocu whispered. He closed the door quietly.

Vivo opened an eye and saw Ben, fast asleep with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Ben." Vivo whispered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: What do you think, guestsurprise? Did I do good?**


End file.
